


I Left My Heart in San Francisco

by Azrael_abaddon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50 shades vibe at times, Addict Sam, BDSM, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Caring Dean, Caring Gabriel, Chronic Fatigue, Chronic Pain, Crowley is a dick, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dom Castiel, Drug Addiction, Gags, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Recluse Castiel, Rich Castiel, Rich Gabriel, Self Loathing, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Veteran Castiel, Whipping, alastair is a dick, dom Cas, fibromyalgia, rachel miner meg, rich people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael_abaddon/pseuds/Azrael_abaddon
Summary: When Mary Winchester died, a part of John died with her, and he dragged the boys around the country trying to find the arsonist that set the fire that killed his beloved, right before Sam turned 18 John wrapped the Impala around a tree leaving a 22 year old Dean to look after Sam's needs as he went into college, though Dean had long since been providing money and food for Sam in any way he couldDean moved to California with Sam, and paid Sam's way through pre-law by escorting, now Sam's on a full ride at Stanford Law school and its time for Dean to save up for college in his hopes of becoming an FBI agent, Dean works for 3rd Circle escort agency owned by Crowley, when a job gone wrong lands him in an amazing position that no-one could ever dream of, a chance to be the carer for The Castiel Novak Shurley of the San Fran Shurley's all thanks to Gabriel Shurley's kindness and a heavy dose of fate





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Wanna Get Outside (Of Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221478) by [emwebb17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17/pseuds/emwebb17). 



> This is going to be a long one, and a heavy story, alot of self hatred

“Good evening ladies and gents, and welcome to the grand opening of Trickster’s, a club for the connoisseurs of the fine art of kinky sex, I’m the Trickster and I invite you to enjoy your time in my den of iniquity, go forth and conquer!” 

The crowd cheers as Gabriel hands off the microphone to the MC and heads off to find him a drink and a honey in that order. His party is a hit with the crowd, drinks are flowing and babes are all around, Gabe really enjoys the quality of the hotties he hired from 3rd Circle to play eye candy for the night, they were really needed seeing as a great deal of his clientele are seedy old guys, and his matchmaking service is only just starting to get applicants of the hot variety. The publicity from this event will work its way around to the sort of boys and girls he wants on staff, he knows that sure as he likes snickers.

Gabe wanders the club, listening to the dirty grinding music the DJ is playing as he engages with a babe or three, sweet talking his future clients all of whom are in high places and filthy rich, and most of whom he already knows from his years working in many other businesses. Reaching the dungeon area he hears the crack of the whip and the whoops and hollers of a watching crowd, and wants to take a peek at how people are enjoying the amenities, striding in with a smile on his face and a wise crack on his tongue, he just about falls to the floor at what he sees.

“What in Dad’s name is going on buckos!!!”


End file.
